


The Final Piece

by elizabeth_rice



Series: Teen Wolf Season 4: Missing Scenes [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Drama, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Season/Series 04, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia discovers the secret Stiles has been keeping from her after Lydia gets the final keyword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda rough ficlet. Just a theory I have about the upcoming episodes. More details in end notes.

"I got the third keyword," Lydia said. She sound dazed but she moved quickly to her laptop. Stiles walked around the table to stand behind while Malia stopped in front of Lydia.

She watched as Stiles leaned down and squinted at the screen. "Who's name is that?"

"My sister's," Lydia said.

Stiles exchanged an uncomfortable look with Malia. "Oh."

Finally, Lydia sat back in her chair. "We have the final section."

Malia watched as her eyes scanned the screen. "Is my name on it?" she asked Lydia.

"No," Stiles said, looking surprised.

Lydia turned to him, "Shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"I... don't know," Stiles frowned. He started pacing, "Malia -- the human Malia -- has been in Beacon Hills as long as Kira has and her name was on the list. I mean, I'm glad you're not on the list but--"

Malia sort of understood. She thought she'd be relieved if her name wouldn't be on the list but right now she felt even antsier. Lydia said, "Maybe the benefactor missed. After all, Malia's name had been kept out of the paper because she's still a minor."

"Except every shifter we know and who is still in Beacon Hills is on that list," Stiles pointed out. Stiles stopped in the middle of the room. He was staring off into space and mouthed something.

"What is it?" Malia asked.

When he still didn't answer, Lydia prompted him, "Stiles?"

"If the Peter was the benefactor," he said as he turned to them.

Malia frowned in confusion. Lydia said, "What."

"If Peter is the benefactor then that would explain why her name isn't on the list."

Lydia exhaled and ran her hands through her hair. Malia got a distinct feeling that this was what Stiles, Lydia and Scott had been keeping from her all this time, but she couldn't figure out what it meant. "I don't get it."

Stiles and Lydia exchanged a look and seemed to have a silent conversation. Lydia's eyes hardened and she said, "She deserves to know."

Stiles sighed but he finally turned to Malia. "Okay, don't get mad. We didn't tell you because we're still not sure. Peter wouldn't put your name on the list because he wouldn't risk endangering your life."

"Why? Why would he care?" Malia asked.

Stiles said, "Because there's a chance that you're Peter's daughter."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure if Peter is the benefactor but it seems likely. Or maybe Peter isn't the benefactor but he's helping the benefactor with the intention of betraying and killing the benefactor in the end. But more importantly I'm sure that the third and last keyword is going to be the name of Lydia's sister. That's probably why we learn more about the Martins.
> 
> I was looking at the cast list and it seems like an actress was cast to play Stiles's mom. Is this true?


End file.
